Prefabricated power modules are used extensively in various industries for housing the circuit elements of a power circuit for driving electrical or electromechanical devices. Power modules are particularly useful for housing the power supply circuit components for driving motors. As such, power modules are extensively used in the automotive industry for housing the drive components for various motors.
Among the factors considered in the design of a power module are its size and also its ability to manage the heat generated by the power elements contained therein. Efficient arrangement of the various elements of a power module may contribute to the reduction of the size of the module.